


Straight for the Castle

by orphan_account



Series: false sense of hope (captives come home) [12]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Rescue Missions, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Her heart surges with joy at Zelda’s mention of their stay in Ganon’s own quarters, as well as the fact that Zelda retires early these days while Ganon remains in his study down the hall. She has everything she needs to know now.





	Straight for the Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Square: Ambush  
> Title from Castle by Halsey

It’s another near three weeks of correspondence between Sidon, Buliara, Bludo, and Teba before they’re anywhere near ready to make their move. Getting everyone on board isn’t an issue - they had all seen what had happened at the dinner. Even Riju volunteers to help serve as a distraction. Sidon’s own spies find a small cave at the back of the castle, a shrine hidden inside, and a door to the level beneath the dungeons.

It’s surprisingly easy to get Buliara and Riju into the castle. Ganon agrees to let Riju come with her faithful guard to pay Zelda a visit as a friend and a learning experience for the young Gerudo. Buliara stands guard faithfully outside Riju’s room the night they arrive. She notes the change of the guard, how often it takes place, well into the late morning and early afternoon.

Riju and Zelda take tea in the garden, Link ever-present behind Zelda. Zelda is looking well in her sixth month, and Buliara tells her so. The princess and chief chat for a while. Buliara can tell it’s been a long time since the princess has had anyone to speak with aside from Link and Ganon. Buliara also notices a slight relaxation in both of their postures from being alone with friends, none of Ganon’s own guards around.

Her heart surges with joy at Zelda’s mention of their stay in Ganon’s own quarters, as well as the fact that Zelda retires early these days while Ganon remains in his study down the hall. She has everything she needs to know now.

~~~

Sneaking through the castle is simple for a warrior like Buliara. Sneaking back with a fumbling creature like Yunobo is not so easy. Thankfully, the Goron stops and goes when she says. She’s able to successfully stop him from walking into the changing guard. Truly, the only reason they brought Yunobo in was because of his power, Daruk’s protection, on the chance they end up in a fight.

Surprisingly, no guard stands outside of Ganon’s chambers. Buliara is able to easily open the door and slip right inside. Gently, she pulls back the covers and scoops up the sleeping princess. Zelda’s sleep is heavy, the girl hardly stirring as she’s lifted from her bed.

A soft sound from the other side of the room catches Buliara’s attention. Standing in front of another door is Link. Once he has her eyes on him, he signs. “What are you doing?” He looks like he might call out, but Buliara holds a finger to her mouth. 

“We must move quickly and quietly, Hero,” she whispers. Link looks afraid, but he nods.

Buliara makes the same quieting motion to Yunobo as she exits the chambers with Zelda in her arms, Link trotting along behind her obediently. As they arrive near the dungeon stairs, Link freezes. He won’t take another step forward, refusing to head down. Buliara sighs, forlorn. She can’t even imagine the torture he’s likely endured at the hand of Ganon. She quietly orders Yunobo to pick up Link, and he does so, despite Link’s (thankfully signed) protest. She whispers an apology before they continue down, through the dungeon to the secret corridor that leads to their cave, their escape, Link and Zelda’s freedom.

In the cave, Riju, Teba, Sidon, and several other Rito and Zora await them. Buliara hands the still-sleeping Zelda to Sidon himself, and Teba has Link settled on his back. Buliara and Riju mount Rito fighters of their own, the several other Zora teaming together to get Yunobo across the river.

Sidon, Buliara, and Teba all nod farewell, a silent promise to get the Hylians to the Domain safely, then each take their leave.

~~~

Ganon shuts his logs, deciding to retire for the night. The Hylians have long since retired, Zelda’s pregnancy causing her to be fatigued even after a normal day.

The walk to his chambers is quiet, as always. Honestly, he’s thankful for the quiet. Zelda had been chattier than usual after her tea with Riju, going on about how wonderful it was to speak with her about any possible thing.

He opens the door to his chambers gently, so as not to wake Zelda or Link. Upon approach to his bed, something seems off. He waves his candle over the bed to find it empty. Anger bubbling up in his chest, he storms over to Link’s small room, only to find the boy gone too. Ganon yells, a scream born from pure rage, and throws the candle, flame sputtering out as it rolls across the stone. The one thing he’s been trying to prevent has come to fruition.

Link and Zelda are gone.


End file.
